1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter for a fluorescent tube, and more particularly to an adapter for a cold cathode fluorescent tube (CCFT) on a light emitting diode (LED) display to electrically connect to a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic appliances with LED must contain many fluorescent tubes to show the brightness of screens. A conventional method to assemble the fluorescent tubes with one electronic appliance is to weld by conductive welding rods to correspondingly attach to a circuit board. However, the conventional method causes some problems as follows:                1. Because the conventional welding method is achieved by handiwork to combine a conductive shaft on the fluorescent tube with the circuit board, manufacturing quality of the welding is poor and stability of the electronic appliances is unsure. Therefore, quality control of the electronic appliances is always a chock point for manufacturers.        2. Manufacturing speed in handiwork is relatively low in comparison with automatically mechanized process and thus yield is limited.        3. Without possibility of using automatically mechanized process, quantity of the electronic appliances with fluorescent tubes can not be greatly increased. Therefore, prices of the electronic appliances are kept high in the market so that progress in this field is dragged.        4. When the fluorescent tubes are malfunctioned, the replacement is troublesome because of the welding combination is undetachable in a convenient way.        
According to above description, the conventional method for attaching the fluorescent tubes still has some drawbacks in manufacture.